


Old times, new times

by Lullabylily



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exile, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Runes, Tattoos, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has pledged his allegiance to magic and is finally reunited with Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old times, new times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2 of Summerpornathon 2013.

"Just like old times." Arthur had said, when he'd asked Merlin to assist him getting ready for bed. But it was nothing like old times, the exhilarating feeling Merlin felt as he got Arthur out of his shirt, knowing the rumours, about King Arthur's inked skin. A king’s pledge to the druids, to magic. His breath caught in his throat as the tattoo was revealed.

"Like what you see?" Arthur asked, sitting down lazily on the bed so the mark on his left shoulder was right in front of Merlin.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Arthur answered, sounding stupidly smug about that.

"I wish I had been there." Merlin whispered.

The look in Arthur's eyes spoke volumes. 'I wish you'd have been here too.' Instead he said, "You're here now."

A true knight does not live in the past. The two years they spent apart from each other had been necessary. Once his magic had been outed, he wasn’t safe in Uther's kingdom. Arthur might have fought for him but Merlin never wanted bloodshed in his name.

Merlin traced the drawing: the dragon, the circle - symbol of magic. And a name.

"Can you read runes?" Arthur asked.

"Emrys," Merlin read, throat dry.

"Druids told me Emrys is my destiny. That I will give him everything and he will give me everything in return. Through the bond, Camelot will be bound to magic forever"

"Hmmm..." Merlin's mind returned to a distant time, a dragon telling him Arthur was his destiny.

"I haven't married. I'm waiting for destiny." Arthur said softly.

Merlin looked down from the sincere expression in Arthur's eyes. It was too much too soon. Instead, his eyes fell on the bulge in Arthur's smallclothes. With a small grin he said: "Is that why you're horny? Or are you just happy to see me?"

"Gods, Merlin," Arthur growled, grabbing Merlin's hand and rubbing it against his hardening cock. Merlin happily complied, stroking Arthur through the fabric while untangling the laces. Once Arthur's cock sprang free, Merlin kneeled to take it into his mouth, the taste still achingly familiar from long-ago hunting trips.

Arthur soon moaned, bucking into Merlin's mouth, "Stop, stop, or I'll come."

"Thought that was the point," Merlin said, breathless and happy to find Arthur so responsive at his ministrations.

Arthur pulled away and Merlin stopped grinning, mouth falling open instead as Arthur leaned against the headboard, legs spread obscenely wide, bottle of oil in hand to moisten his fingers. Arthur held Merlin's gaze as he pushed a finger inside. Another followed, the finger on which he wore his ring. Watching it disappear in the cleft of Arthur's hole, Merlin's breath stuttered.

"Will you take me tonight, Merlin?" Arthur asked finally. Body loose and relaxed, he looked at Merlin with an open, eager expression.

"What..."

"I want you inside me." Arthur spelled out.

Merlin's mind was reeling, trying to grasp what Arthur was offering. He used to pleasure his prince with his mouth, Arthur jerking him off in return, but this was better than any fantasy that kept Merlin awake during two years of self-imposed exile.

He tore off his tunic, smallclothes quickly following. The smile on Arthur's face told Merlin his hair was standing up in even more directions than usual. He nearly jumped onto the mattress, crawling between Arthur's legs.

"Some enthusiasm! Here I thought I hadn't properly seduced you." Arthur said smiling confidently.

Merlin had dreamed about kissing Arthur again after their time apart, he'd imagined gentle, meaningful kisses, not the urgency with which their lips met, Arthur already guiding his cock into his waiting hole.

Merlin lost himself in the sensation, barely registering the flicker of pain in Arthur’s face. It soon morphed into pleasure, Arthur urging Merlin to go faster, deeper. Merlin did, taking Arthur’s cock in hand and bringing him off in sharp tugs, matching the rhythm of his hips.

Awed by Arthur’s beautifully blissful afterglow, Merlin's thrusts grew desperate, but it wasn't until fingers danced across his ribs, nails almost scratching, the metal of a ring cold on his skin, that he came with a sob.

Coming down from his high, Merlin mindlessly licked and sucked the marked skin on Arthur’s shoulder, wanting to commit the feel of it to memory.

Arthur stroked his hair, muttering fond endearments and then suddenly, "My Emrys…"

Merlin froze. He looked up at Arthur. "You know I'm Emrys?”

“Who else could it be but you," Arthur said, voice full of loving, silencing any more questions with a kiss.


End file.
